Correspondance
by pit-chan
Summary: voici la correspondance de Ron et Hermione durant l'été après leur cinquième année à Poudlard, chaque chapitre sera une lettre de l'un des deux...
1. Default Chapter

**CORRESPONDANCE **

1ère lettre : 

Ron,

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie une lettre alors qu'on vient à peine de quitter Poudlard ? Et bien à vrai dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison… Mais faut-il nécessairement une raison pour écrire à ses amis ?

Je dois dire que je m'inquiète un peu pour Harry, il est obligé de supporter son oncle et sa tante pour toutes les vacances, et puis avec la…. Enfin ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère…. Je me demande comment il va…. Le pire ce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, c'est affreux. Il est tout seul là-bas, et…. Enfin bref, je suis sure que tu comprends.

Bien sinon, que fais-tu de tes journées au terrier ? Des fois je t'envie d'être là-bas. Si, si, je t'assure, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as !

De mon côté je vais sûrement partir en vacance un peu avec mes parents. Victor m'a invité à passer une semaine chez lui, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais y aller…. En relisant cette phrase je me dit que je n'aurais pas du l'écrire, tu vas encore crier, sans d'ailleurs que je comprenne pourquoi ! Tiens, et si tu me disais pourquoi à chaque fois que le nom de Victor est prononcé, tu sors de tes gongs, c'est vrai tu le fait à chaque foi, ce n'est pas la peine de nier. (Et oui, je te connais assez bien, pour savoir, qu'en lisant ses lignes tu dois t'énerver tout seul, et nier en bloc tout ce que je dis !)

Je reçois toujours la gazette, et j'ai appris que des moldus avaient été attaqué par des mangemorts, qu'il y avait eu des morts… Ca me terrorise, cette guerre, j'ai peur aussi pour mes parents, peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, comme j'ai peur pour Harry, pour toi, pour toutes les personnes qui compte pour moi…. J' ai l'impression d'être impuissante face à tous ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Tu crois qu'il existe une solution, pour tout ça… Et Harry….. Tout ça est injuste, je trouve…..

Bien, j'arrête de t'embêter avec cette lettre !

Hermione.

* * *

Et bien voilà la première lettre, suivra bientôt la réponse de Ron, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Biz à tous 


	2. 2ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

2ère lettre : 

Mione,

Je n'ai rien le temps de dire que déjà tu montes sur tes grands chevaux. Je ne lui reproche rien à cette lettre que tu m'as envoyé. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour écrire à ses amis on n'a pas toujours besoin d'une raison, alors ne t'emballe comme ça dès le début. Impossible ces filles !

Pour Harry, je suis moi aussi inquiet. Tu as d'ailleurs oublié de préciser qu'en plus de son oncle et sa tante, il y a aussi l'horrible cousin. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, l'endroit le plus sur pour lui, c'est bien là-bas. Ma mère me l'a fait clairement comprendre. Pour ce qui est de l'aider, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je pense qu'il ne faut pas l'obliger à parler, tu sais comment il est, assez renfermé. Il en parlera quand il s'en sentira capable ! En attendant, on peut juste lui montrer qu'on est là pour lui, je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autre à faire….

Alors là, je ne te comprends pas, tu envie le Terrier ? Cette maison toute biscornue, parfois je me demande comment elle tient encore debout….. Non, je ne comprends pas. Remarque, tu me diras, ça change pas bien de d'habitude, je te comprends pas la plupart du temps, et puis je m'y suis habitué maintenant !

Et ce n'est pas vrai je ne m'énerve pas à chaque fois contre ton Vicky, c'est contre toi que je m'énerve, tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! Bordel, Hermione, ce type est à Drumstang, et tu sais que se sont de grands adeptes de magie moie là-bas. Et puis il me paraît pas net ce gars, tu devrais plus me faire confiance ! Et puis de toute façon, tu fais bien comme tu veux, t'as qu'à aller le retrouver en Bulgarie ton Vicky, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid !

Oui, pour les moldus, je suis au courant, mon père nous en a parler, et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est affreux, surtout qu'il nous absolument rien à faire dans cette guerre. Pour ta peur, je ne crois pas qu'il existe de solution miracle… Mais au moins, nous, nous connaissons assez bien les membres de l'ordre, et je pense qu'on bénéfici d'une protection plus importante que la moyenne des sorciers, je ne pense pas qu'on soit les plus à plaindre….

Et pourquoi tu penses que tu m'embêtes avec ta lettre ?

Ron.

* * *

Et bien voilà la réponse de Ron, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus, j'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment respecter le caractère dicté par la déesse J.K Rowling mais bon elle développe tellement les personnages aussi que bon…. Non je suis méchante… bon, allez biz' à tous.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Cloporte : et bien merci, et j'espère que la réponse va te plaire ! Biz'

Axoo : raie que cela te plaise, et pour Victor, il me sera utile plus tard…. Lol !biz'

Virg05 : et bien merci ! Et voilà la suite, biz'

Pheasant : et bien tu as raison, c'est justement le but de cette fic en lettre, c'est toujours plus facile de dire les choses qu'on a pas la personne en face ! Merci et biz'

Eeva : et bien j'espère que la réponse de Ron t'as plus, même si moi, personnellement j'ai l'impression de ne pas très bien respecter son caractère…. Merci et biz'

Lau : et bien voilà, par contre je doute de bien respecter le caractère de Ron…. J'attends donc ton avis…. Biz'

Selphie451 : et bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'as plus, et pour la taille, les lettres ont grandir au fur et à mesure….merci et biz'

Castel : toujours fidèle ! Lol ! Et bien est ce que cette suite t'a plus ? Je ne suis pas sure de respecter exactement le caractère de Ron….. Bisous

LovelyHermione : et bien voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle va te plaire ! Biz'

Mimille : merci ! Et donc voilà la réponse de Ron !

Servane : et bien voilà la réponse de Ron, par contre j'ai le sentiment de ne pas tout à fait respecter son caractère…… tu en penses quoi ? Bisous


	3. 3ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

3ère lettre : 

Ron,

Mais je ne m'emballe pas tout seule, comme tu dis, la première partie de ma lettre n'était absolument pas agressive, c'est toi qui prends tout mal !

Pour Harry, je suis d'accord avec toi, d'une certaine façon, mais je ne peut m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, on le laisse tout seul, j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner alors qu'il va mal. Je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose pour lui t'as pas idée…Oui je sais que Harry est réservé, mais il besoin de parler, même s'il ne le demandera pas, tu le connais non ?

En effet, tu ne comprends pas, et je serais tentée de dire que ça ne change pas d'habitude, mais tu m'as devancé…. Quand je dis que j'aime le terrier je veux dire, que j'aime l'endroit, enfin l'ambiance qu'il y a, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est que de vivre dans un monde sans magie.Il y a quelque chose au Terrier qui me plait, et qui me manque, quand on passe la plus grande partie de l'année dans le monde de la magie retourner chez les moldus ça fait bizarre !

Et là d'après toi, tu fais quoi, tu ne t'énerve pas peut être, je ne dis pas que tu t'énerve contre VICTOR (pas Vicky) je dis que tu t'énerve tout court ! Et puis tu ne réponds pas à ma question, pourquoi tu t'énerve, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir, non !Je te prierais aussi d'éviter les grossiertés dans tes lettres ! Et oui je n'ai pas besoin de toi, pour décider de ce que je fais !

Oui tu as raison, on est sûrement plus protégé que les autres, c'est même sur, mais ça ne change rien, j'ai toujours aussi peur comment je suis censé être, que suis-je censé faire ? Même si on est plus protéger que d'autre on est aussi plus exposé… je ne sais pas….. C'est bizarre….Je crois que je me rends simplement compte que la guerre est là, et ça m'effraie...

Pourquoi ma lettre t'embêterait, et bien parce que tu es Ron, et que je suis Hermione… tout simplement !

Hermione

* * *

Et bien voilà…… encore un….. Moins bien que les autres….. Ça m'énerve, pourquoi ça ne va pas comme je le voudrais ? argh….. Vous en pensez quoi ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Castel : je suis d'accord avec toi, il fait très « 4ème année »…. Argh, m'énerve, c'est carrément plus dure de faire dans l'épistolaire (on va dire ça comme ça lol) mais c'est aussi super intéressant ! Merci et bisous

Axoo : alors la réponse d'Hermione te satisfait-elle ? Quand au prochain chapitre de cette fic que tu amies (lol) il arriveras bientôt, un petit blocage mais ça a arriver ! Biz'

Kyana : et bien ravie que cela te plais, voilà la suite ! Bisous miss !

Selphie451 : clair, net et précis, et voici la suite ! Merci et biz

JS/RH.Spirit : ravie que le concept te plaise, bien que personnellement je doute de respecter leur caractère…. Mais bon, merci et biz'

Virg05 : merci et voilà la suite ! biz'

Mimille : en effet, un petit bug, dont je m'excuse ! merci et biz'

Lau : le truc c'est que je voudrais que ça colle quand même peu, mais on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est dur….. bref, merci et biz !

Heaven68 : et bien merci, et j'avoue que l'idée de lettres me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà ! merci et biz'


	4. 4ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

4ère lettre : 

Mione,

Tu peux me croire si je te dit que ton début de lettre sonnait agressif, ce n'est pas moi qui prends tout mal ! C'est pas de ma faute, si c'est toi qui es sournoise ! Je ne prends pas tout mal !

Pour Harry, moi je pense vraiment qu'il faut attendre, lui laisser le temps de…. Digérer….. Si on peut dire ça…. Harry est certes réservé, mais il n'est pas idiot, il nous parlera si jamais ça devient trop dur pour lui de le porter tout seul. Et je me souviens pas avoir été vulgaire dans ma lettre, je ne sais que trop bien comme tu réagis, mais bon pour cette fois, je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Je te comprends encore moins. Tu envies les crises de ma mère, les blagues foireuses de Fred et Georges, le mauvais caractère de Ginny, et la goule dans le grenier ! Non tu as raison je ne comprends rien. Pour ce qui est de vivre dans un monde sans magie, parfois crois moi j'en serais heureux, j'ai passé ma journée d'hier à changer de couleur de peau, à cause d'une invention de mes frères, je suis passé par toutes les couleurs, crois mois, c'est pas agréable, surtout qu'à chaque couleur et associé un bruit assez horrible ! Alors la magie, là tu vois c'est pas trop le moment !

Je t'ai dit, je ne lui fait pas confiance, je suis sur qu'il est pas clair ce type. Et je comprends pas qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi, lui fasse confiance ! Ca me dépasse c'est tout !

Moi, personnellement, ça ne me gène pas, disons qu'au moins on sait plus de choses, on est mieux préparé. Et puis, en étant les amis d'Harry Potter on sait à quoi s'en tenir, non ?

Oui je suis Ron tu es Hermione, je ne vois pas ce que tu eux dire…… oui je suis parfois bête …. Comme tu me le répètes si souvent !

Ron

* * *

ET voilà la réponse de notre rouquin préféré ! Qui me plait qu'à moitié...

Biz' a tous !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Axoo : et voilà la suite !Je ne l'apprécie pas trop, mais bon ayant 4 ans, il ne faut pas trop m'en vouloir !Lol, bisous miss !

Castel : ah, je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de cette réplique, et bien sur que la miss veut lui faire dire certaine chose, mais bon Ron, il est un peu bêta ( mais on l'aime quand même ! lol) alors il comprends pas tout…lol…. Bisous

Kyana : ah oui la dernière réplique, mais bon Ron il comprend pas tout, le pauvre….. Enfin bref, merci et bisous

Virg05 : et bien merci et voilà la suite !Biz'

Selphie451 : et voilà, en espérant que cette réponse t'as plus moi perso, juste à moitié mais bon…. Merci et biz'

Servane : et bien merci de ton compliment, venant de toi, l'autrice de culpabilité, je suis touchée ! Bien, alors je ne suis pas très fière de cette réponse, je galère plus avec Ron, qu'avec Hermione, c'est une horreur….. Bisous !

Malicia3389 : alors pour répondre à ta question disons, que pour moi, se sont des lettres assez courtes, dans le sens où elles mettent peu de temps à arriver et qu'ils ses répondent assez vite, et pour la tailles des lettre de Ron disons qu'il s'emporte assez facilement qu'Hermione et plus posé que lui, voilà ! Merci et biz'


	5. 5éme lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

5ère lettre : 

Ron,

Je ne suis pas sournoise ! Comment tu peux dire ça ! Par contre toi tu prends mal les choses !

Digérer ? Digérer ! Mais enfin Ron,il a perdu la seule famille qui lui restait ! Et tu devrais connaître, Harry, il ne dira rien, il va se sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé et il ne nous diras rien ! Mais cela ne change pas qu'il a besoin de nous, personne ne peut « digérer » ça ! Réfléchi !

Lé bénéfice du doute, tu veux peut être que je te renvoie ta lettre !

Quand on lit ta lettre on a l'impression que ta mère est un ogre ; que tes frères sont des monstre pervers, et que ta sœur te bouffe la vie ! ( pour la goule, je ne dis pas….) Mais enfin Ron, ta mère est la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse, Fred et Georges ne sont pas de si mauvais bougres que ça, et quand à Ginny, je ne te permets pas de critiquer une de mes rares amies ! Pour le sort qu'ils t'ont jeté, tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'à toi, si au bout de 16 ans tu n'as toujours pas compris que les moindres bonbons venant des jumeaux et synonyme de problèmes !Si ceci dit j'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! Ca devait changé de rouge que tu arbore à chaque fois que tu t'énerve…..

Tu ne connais même pas Victor! Si tu prenais le temps de le connaître, je suis sureque tu l'apprécierais ! C'est une personne que j'estime beaucoup, et je lui fais confiance ! Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de juger si une personne est digne de confiance ! Et je te signal que concernant Victor, tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire, c'est bien toi qui avait une figurine de lui, si je me souviens bien, non ?

Et, je ne rêve pas, tu as bien écrit « aussi intelligente que toi »! Venant de ta part, c'est un compliment qui me fait grandement plaisir, pour une fois que tu ne dit pas miss je sais tout ou encore rat de bibliothèque, vraiment je suis touchée….

Le problème et bien là Ron, j'aime Harry, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, c'est comme un frère pour moi. Mais simplement parce que je suis la fille de mes parents, ils sont exposés à un danger qui ne les concerne même pas…. Et ça c'est aussi parce que je suis l'amie de Harry ! Ne te méprends pas je ne lui reproche rien ! Je suis fière d'être son amie, mais cela ne change rien pour mes parents. Et puis s'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry ou à toi, ou à mes parents, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…. Je ne m'en remettrais pas je crois, toi tu supporterais de prendre quelqu'un de ta famille ?

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sur à peu près tous les sujets qu'on aborde, on finit par se prendre le bec ! Simplement parce que tu es Ron et que je suis moi ! Parfois je me demande même comment on peut être ami….

Hermione.

* * *

Et voilà la réponse d'Hermione….. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas…. Lol….

Biz' à tous.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Selphie451 : je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à faire de grandes lettres, et puis pour me faire pardonner, je poste souvent, ça compense non ? biz'

Axoo : exactement, ils se prennent toujours la tête pour des conneries mais c'est ça qui les rend si mignon aussi, non . Mais comme tu le dis, mes 4 ans vont trouver une solution ! Et là je suis d'accord, c'est quoi ça, il faut laisser les jeunes vivres, c'est pas possible alors c'est vieux…pfff…. Lol !Allez gros bisous miss !

Castel : alors j'ai essayer de remédier un peu au problème, mais je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver complètement, dis moi ce que tu en pense…. Bisous !

Kyana : alors que penses-tu de la réponse ? bisous

Virg05 : oh c'est méchant, Ron n'est pas si bête que ça dans le fond, juste timide et bon d'accord un peu bêta, mais quand même….. lol….. biz'

Rupertforever : Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait ! biz'


	6. 6ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

6ème lettre : 

Mione,

Bon d'accord, sournoise n'est peut être pas le mot, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire, et arrête de dire que je prends tout mal !

Oui, je suis un idiot insensible, et je compte laisser Harry dans sa tristesse, tu me connais n'est ce pas ! Mais enfin, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, simplement qu'il a besoin de temps, et lui demander sans relâche si ça va, alors qu'on sait parfaitement que non, n'est pas une bonne chose, laissons un peu de temps au temps.

Ok, ok, t'as gagné j'ai peut être dit une vulgarité, ça te va ?

Hermione tu sais comme moi que quand me mère rentre dans une colère noire, c'est effrayant. Pour mes frères, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui leur criait dessus quand ils faisaient essayer leurs inventions aux premières années, et pour Ginny, ce n'est pas vraiment une critique, je dit juste qu'elle a son petit caractère, un peu comma toi d'ailleurs….. Pour le bonbon, ils m'avaient juré qu'il n'était pas piégé avec tellement de véracité que je n'ai pu que le prendre. Et pour ce qui est de voir, jamais tu ne le verra sur moi en tout cas, j'ai déjà donné, par contre je peux t'envoyer un bonbon si tu tiens vraiment à « voir » les effets !

Pour ton Vicky, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas le connaître ou l'apprécier !

Tu sais très bien que je le pense pas, lorsque je te traite de miss je sais tout, ou de rats de bibliothèque, c'est pour te faire rager, je ne le pense pas réellement ! Enfin, j'espère que tu le sais…

Je comprends ta peur, crois moi, la plus grande partie de ma famille fait partie de l'ordre, et je te rappelle que mon père aurait pu mourir l'année dernière, alors crois moi, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir peur pour sa famille. Mais nous sommes en tant de guerre, et il y aura des morts, je ne suis pas résigné, simplement réaliste. Mais on va gagner cette guerre, et rien ne as arriver à tes parents, à Harry ou à moi ! C'est une promesse !

Pourquoi on est amis ? Pourquoi on est ami ! Si je te dit que cette phrase me blesse tu me réponds quoi !

Ron

L'idiot insensible !

* * *

ET voilà la suite, et j'attends toujours vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Biz' à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel ; Bah c'est Hermione, elle dit ce qu'elle pense ! Bien j'espère que c'est toujours aussi clair… bisous

SanDawn08 : et bien merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! biz'

Axoo : mais bien sur que si les veilles mémés on le droit de reviewer !lol !la douce pente de l'amour, ça arrive, doucement, doucement, mais tant fait pas, elle va arriver à lui faire cracher le morceau, mais bon c'est ron alors il est coriace, mais elle va le faire, sinon je ne suis plus l'autrice fana de ce couple ! lol, gros bisous !

Lau : tu es toute excusée ! Merci et voilà un chapitre qui j'espère te plaira ! biz'

Kyana : oh Kyana, enfin, c'est méchant Ron n'est pas con, juste un peu, mais c'est ça qui fait son charme…. Lol, bisous

Selphie451 : et bien voilà la suite ! biz'

Gaelle Gryphondor : et bien merci ! biz'

Servane : bah je vais vite parce que les lettres étant courtes ça va assez vite, et puis une bonne partie sont déjà sur mon ordi, j'ai un truc genre 5-6 lettre d'avance par rapport à la publication donc bon, tant qu'à faire je vous envoie ! bisous !


	7. 7 ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

7ème lettre : 

Ron,

A vrai dire je comprends tellement peu, que tu vas devoir m'expliquer… Que veux-tu dire par sournoise ? Et je t'assure que tu prends beaucoup de choses mal !

Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir traité d'idiot insensible ! Je m'inquiète pour Harry c'est tout ! Si toi tu préfère ne rien faire, c'est ton choix, mais moi je ne vais sûrement pas rester là à le regarder souffrir en silence !

NON ! Ron qui se résigne à sa défaite ! Oui, tu avais dit un vulgarité ! Mais ça va ,c'est bon je te pardonne….

Oui, je suis d'accord parfois ta mère peut faire peur, et tes frères ne sont pas des anges, quand à Ginny, elle vit simplement et complètement, mais tu as tout de même une famille soudée, unie et aimante. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux te plaindre !

Comment ça tu ne VEUX pas connaître Victor, explique toi Ron, c'est complètement immature comme réaction ! Il ne t'as rien fait ! Et justement comment peux-tu le critiquer alors que tu refuses de le connaître.

Oui je le sais que tu ne pense pas les « miss je sais tout ». Mais à chaque fois que tu me traite de rat de bibliothèque je… Non oubli c'est bon, je sais que tu ne le pense pas réellement, comme moi lorsque je dis que tu n'es qu'un idiot, c'est n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Comment peux-tu être sur qu'il n'arrivera rien à mes parents ou à toi. Tu ne peux pas me faire un telle promesse Ron. On ne sait RIEN de ce qui va se passer, on ne peut pas prévenir les morts qu'il y aura. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te croire mais c'est impossible…. Et ça me fait peur…

Je ne remet absolument pas en compte le fait qu'on soit ami ! On est ami, je n'en doute pas une seconde, cependant ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi toutes nos disputes n'ont jamais changées ça, et pourquoi à chaque fois, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir…..

Hermione

Ton amie….

* * *

Et bien voilà, une autre lettre…. Merci et bisous à tous

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : comment je vais faire évoluer tout ça, avec mes autres histoires que tu as lu, tu n'as une petite idée ? Le rythme, disons que ça va doucement au début, mais que ça va aller de plus en vite, en quelques sorte…. Bisous

Axoo : ah, mes bien sur que Ron cache certaines choses à Hermione, mais elle va pas le lâcher ! Pour nos grand bonheur à tous ! lol ! Gros bisous à une de mes lectrices ( et autrice aussi) préférées lol !(vengeance…. Lol) Biz !

Servane : j'essaye de faire en sorte que en effet les lettres changent doucement mais sûrement de tonalité….. C'est pas gagner mais bon ! lol ! Bisous !

Kyana : juste un peu con, le pauvre quand même ! lol ! aAhaha, pourquoi on est ami ? Mais sont-ils seulement amis, ou il y a autre chose ? Moi je vois plus la question comme ça…. Lol…. Bisous

Selphie451 : et bien voilà ce que Hermione réponds, qu'en penses-tu ? Biz'

Mimille : alors oui je pense qu'il va finir par dire qu'il est jaloux, un peu de patiente, lol ! Pour le nombre de lettres a vrai dire je ne sais pas encore….. Et oui ils peuvent s'envoyer plusieurs lettres par jour, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que moi j'en publierais deux par jour, je trouve que je vous gâte déjà pas mal avec une par jour… lol ! mMerci et biz' !


	8. 8ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

8ère lettre : 

Mione,

Pas sournoise, en effet, disons que tu es assez intelligente pour jouer sur les mots, signifier certaines choses sans les dire complètements, et pas seulement par les mots, un regard, un geste, une attitude, une expressions, et je sais à peu près ce que tu penses…. Et si tu penses que je prends tout mal, heureusement que je ne dis pas toujours tout, sinon je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais penser de moi….

Tu ne m'as peut être pas traiter d'idiot insensible dans ta lettre, mais ça compteras pour toutes las autres fois où tu l'as fait ! Et je trouve assez incroyable le fait que toi, tu ne comprenne pas ce que je veux dire, Harry a besoin d'un peu de temps, et si jamais il ne dis rien jusqu'à la rentrée, je te promets d'adopter ton idée, mais attendant s'il te plait laisse faire le temps….

Ca va je suis pardonné pour ma vulgarité, et ce n'est pas une défaite, simplement pour une fois je te laisse gagner….

Je ne dis pas que ma famille n'est pas soudée ou aimante, bien au contraire, simplement que vivre tous les jours avec eux, peut parfois être dur ! Mais ça, tu ne le seras pas…. Les choses sont bien différentes quand toi et Harry êtes à la maison…

Pour Victor ( argh, là je fais des efforts !) Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que je m'explique, je croyais que mon avis sur la question ne t'importais guère…. ?

A chaque fois que je te traite de rat de bibliothèque tu…. ? Vas y dis moi, je veux savoir ! Et puis permets moi de douter quand tu dis que tu ne le penses pas, non je suis méchant, disons que sur le coup, je doute sérieusement….

Pourquoi te serait-il impossible de me croire ? Pourquoi pour une fois tu n'arrêterais pas de te poser des questions, et tu ne vivrais pas que le jour présent ? Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, mais crois moi, ça peut aider ! Demain, c'est demain ! Vis simplement aujourd'hui, et tu verras alors que ma promesse est valable !

Bien sur qu'on est ami, sinon commet crois-tu que je pourrais te supporter ( j'espère que tu me connais assez pour savoir que je plaisante…) ! Pourquoi en fin de compte tu ne m'en veux pas ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je suis le mec le plus génial du monde sorcier et que tu es incapable de me résister ! Pourquoi nos disputes n'ont jamais altérer notre amitié ? Je ne sais pas…..

Ron.

Le meilleur ami que tu puisses un jour avoir !

* * *

Bon Ron prends un peu la grosse tête, mais j'aime bien, sinon il est coriace pour Victor ! lol 

Biz' à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Selphie451 : oui en effet elle commence, mais elle pas encore finie pour l'instant…. Lol ! Biz'

Kyana : ravie que ça te fasse rire ! bisous !

Axoo : ma chère tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'âge de l'auteur ! lol ! Et puis de toute façon c'est toi qui est trop vielle pour comprendre !lol ! Bon j'arrête, alors leur conversation vont petit à petit prendre un autre tournure…Voilà la réponse de Ron, t'en a pensé quoi ? bisous miss !

Servane : ouais, t'es là !lol ! Alors voilà, Ron s'emballe un peu tout seul, mais bon, il est mignon comme ça, je trouve ! lol ! bisous !

Mimille : ah le message caché… Bah c'est Ron, faut pas trop lui en demander quand même, mais il finira par comprendre, je le promet ! biz'

Castel : ah oui en effet t'as un peu de retard…lol, mais je t'en veux pas ! Bien voilà donc la réponse de Ron ! bisous !

Virg05 : pour les indices, je crois que Ron en aurait plus besoin qu'elle ! Mais bon, ils sont pas très fins tous les deux sur ce sujet ! lol ! Biz'

ZRedPoppy : alors là je suis tout fait d'accord, vivement qu'ils soient ensembles ! par contre je ne pense pas que se soit déjà fait, encore que Harry est tellement buté, aveugle, et égocentrique ( oui je l'apprécie plus trop depuis le 5) qu'il serait capable de n'avoir rien vu ! biz'

Cloporte : Et bien justement jeme pose la question, je ne sais pas si je vais les faire se « retrouver » ou si je reste dans l'esprit des lettres jusqu'au bout…. on verra bien ! lol ! Bisous


	9. 9ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

9ème lettre : 

Ron,

Je ne joue pas sur les mots ! Enfin pas comme tu le définis, on a l'impression que je suis imbus de moi-même quand tu le dis comme ça…. Alors toi que me connaît si bien, si bien qu'il te suffit d'un regard sur mes geste ou expressions pour savoir ce que je pense, comment se fait-il que tu ne puisses t'empêcher de me mettre en rogne ! A croire que ça te plait, alors que tu pourrais l'éviter ! Et puis je te ferais remarquer, que je te connais aussi assez bien, il suffit, par exemple, que le bout de tes oreilles rougissent pour que je sache que tu vas te mettre à hurler…..

Bien, bien, si tu insiste tant, on va laisser du temps à Harry, mais si à la rentrée il ne dit toujours rien, je te jure que je risquerais de t'en vouloir de l'avoir laisser comme ça !

Comment ça, me laisser gagner pour une fois ! Je te signal que tu as le plus souvent tord, et c'est encore le cas ici, mais bon, je suis bonne joueuse, je m'arrêterais donc là… Mais en fin de compte j'ai quand même gagné !

En effet ni Harry, ni moi ne sommes en permanence chez toi, mais je pense tout de même que ta famille, est vrai, même en notre présence ! Arrête un peu de te plaindre ! Tu vois là, j'imagine tout à fait ta tête. Les sourcils un peu froncés, la bouche pincée, et tu es en train de préparer un bonne répartie à me renvoyer ! Tu vois finalement je te connais bien, et je n'ai même pas besoin de te voir !

Ron, arrête de faire l'enfant ! J'apprécie cependant que tu cesses de l'appeler Vicky ! J'aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi tu estimes qu'il ne mérite pas d'être connu, pourquoi tu te méfis tant de lui, et que tu lui reproche je ne sais quoi ! Après tout on est ami, tu peux tout me dire, non ?

A chaque fois que tu me traite de rat de bibliothèque ça m'affecte bien plus que tu pourrais le penser…. Il n'ai jamais agréable de se voir rappeler ces « défauts » ( bien que pour moi aimer lire ne soit pas un défaut, mais bon…) Tu dis que à chaque fois que je traite d'idiot tu penses en être vraiment un, et bien disons que c'est pareil pour moi… Même si on se dispute assez souvent ce que tu peux penser de moi m'importe….

Vire au jour le jour ? Ron, on en est en pleine guerre, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Non, je ne peux pas, je m'inquiète trop ! C'est justement parce qu'on ne sais rien de demain qu'il faut s'en inquiéter !

Toi, le mec le plus génial du monde sorcier ? Tu n'irais pas un peu loin là…. Alors selon toi je ne peux pas te résister, et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Si tu me réponds que à chaque fois je n'en veux pas, je risque de ne pas le prendre en compte comme argument ! Et d'ailleurs argument que je pourrais tout à fait te renvoyer, mon cher !

Hermione,

Malgré tout ton amie…

* * *

Et voilà, le réponse d'Hermione…. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Biz' à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : ah mes chevilles de Ron, elles vont biens au dernière nouvelles lol ! La réponse d'Hermione n'est pas tout à fait ce à tu t'attendais, mais elle lui dit tout de même quelque chose, mais par sur qu'il s'en rende compte, c'est Ron…. Lol ! bisous miss !

Virg05 : bien sur que Ron continuerait à nier, c'est Ron ! lol, il va falloir qu'elle joue serrer la petite brune lol ! biz'

Servane : et bien les chevilles de Ron, je crois qu'elles ont peu rétrécie, mais c'est pas sur, mais bon de toute façon c'est aussi pur ça qu'on l'adore… lol…. (Au fait t'as eu mon titre ?) Bisous !

Gaelle Gryffondor : le nombre de chapitres…. Euh autant qu'il sera nécessaire….. en gros je ne sais pas encore exactement, mais les choses vont aller de plus en plus en vite au fur et à mesure des lettres… cela répond à ta question ? biz'

SanDawn08 : un rôle qui n'est pas pour lui, certes, mais qu'il aime bien se donner ! lol ! merci et biz'

Selphie451 : et bien voilà j'espère que la réponse d'Hermione t'as plus…. Merci et biz'

J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour une autre fic que je vais bientôt poster, disons que l'histoire raconte les dernières années à Poudlard des enfants de Ron et Hermione ( un fils et une fille) et de la fille de Malefoy ! Plus de précision plus tard…. Voilà, bisous à tous !


	10. 10 éme lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

10ère lettre : 

Mione,

Et bien oui, peut être que d'un côté j'aime bien te voir en rogne…. Disons que ça dépend, bien souvent ça prends plus d'ampleur que je ne le souhaiterais…. Et pour mes oreilles je ne le contrôle pas, par contre tes expressions c'est tout de même toi qui les dicte, donc je te connais mieux !

Enfin tu m'écoutes pour Harry, je te promets que ça va aller ! Et, si ça ne vas pas, je te donne l'autorisation de me frapper, ça te va ?

Tu n'as rien gagner du tout, c'est moi qui ai abandonner…. Ça n'a rien à voir ! Vraiment rien du tout !

Mes sourcils ne sont pas froncés, et ma bouche n'a rien de pincée ! Pour la peine, tu vois, je ne vais rien te dire, comme ça au moins je te prouve que tu me connais pas si bien que ça ! Et là, c'est moi qui gagne !

Pourquoi je pense que Victor ( argh, t'as intérêt à être contente, parce que c'est pas facile) ne mérite pas d'être connu ? Je n'ai pas réellement dis ça, j'ai plutôt dit que moi je ne voulais pas le connaître, mais ça tu vois, c'est une chose que je ne peut expliquer, même à une amie, et je dirais même surtout à une amie, etplus encoresurtout à toi….

Alors là je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! J'avoue parfois ne pas être très malin, mais de là à l'entendre à tout bout de champs par une autre personne, c'est blessant. Alors je te propose un marché, plus de rat de bibliothèque, plus d'idiot ! Ca te vas ?

Mais enfin Mione, essaye au moins ! Carpe diem ! Justement on ne sait rien de demain alors pourquoi s'en soucier, il se passera ce qu'il se passera ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui une fois à dit que la peur du nom de Vol….. Voldemort accentuait la peur en elle-même ? Et bien c'est pratiquement pareil. C'est ce qu'il veut, il veut qu'on ai peur, comme ça il étendra son pouvoir sur nous ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Ce qui me fait dire que tu ne peux pas résister, et bah on est toujours amis, non ? Même après 5 ans de disputes, moi ça me va comme argument. Et oui, je suis le mec le plus génial, c'est juste que tu refuses de l'accepter ! Pourquoi moi, je te pardonne, il y a plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord parce que sans toi je n'aurais jamais mes examens, et que sinon Harry me fait les gros yeux pendant des jours, il y a aussi d'autres raisons, mais elles ne méritent pas d'être expliquer ici….

Ron,

Heureux d'être ton ami malgré tout….

* * *

Bon, vous connaissez le refrain…… nouvelle réponse…. Ron…. Ce que vous en pensez…. Et bla bla bla….

Bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Servane : ouais moi aussi j'aime bien le malgré tout…. Mais Ron dégonfle pas vraiment, mais bon c'est Ron….lol ! pour l'incohérence, je l'ai changé, merci ! Bisous

Axoo : ah oui une cure de Roninouchet plairait à tout le monde je crois…. Lol ! bisous miss !

SanDawn08 : et oui Hermione le ramène à chaque fois su terre, le pauvre… lol ! Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Biz'

Selphie451 : ah bah bien sur qu'elle insiste, c'est Hermione, elle cherche la petite bête ! lol ! Biz'

Virg05 : Votre ? ze suis toute seule….. à moins que tu ne me vouvoies… Et pour le placage, oui se serait une très bonne idée, par contre en effet il serait capable de ne pas réagir, encore que…. Lol ! Biz'

Et Hop re un coup de pub, la fic dont je vous avait parlé la dernière fois est maintenant sur le site, sous le titre de « Douce haine ou amour violent ? » voilà, voilà !

Bisous à tous !


	11. 11 ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

11ère lettre : 

Ron,

Bien alors j'avoue aussi que parfois je cherche nos disputes, mais ça prends toujours plus d'ampleur, et puis tu as quand même le don de m'énerver, il faut dire ce qui est ! Et puis même si tu ne contrôle pas tes oreilles elles rougissent quand même, mais si tu veux un autre exemple, il y a aussi le fait que tu redresse ton dos, pour te faire encore plus grand et que par là tu essayes sûrement de m'impressionner mais ça ne marche pas, je te le dit quand même, on ne sait jamais….

Te frapper ? mouais, on va dire ça comme ça, tâche de t'en souvenir….

Même si tu as abandonné la conclusion est que j'ai gagné tout de même ! Au final, j'ai raison, peut importe le cheminement de la conversation, tu as encore perdu !

Tu es prévisible, Ron, j'étais sur que tu ne dirais rien, justement pour me prouver que j'avais tord, mais tu vois ça ne marche pas ! Et je t'assure que tu fronce les sourcil ! Tu n'as donc pas gagné…

Et pourquoi tu ne pourras pas le dire à une amie, et encore plus à moi ? D'autant plus que c'est moi qui ramasse à chaque fois les frais quand il est question de Victor ! Enfin, Ron pourquoi tu ne peux rien me dire, je peux quand même écouter ce que tu as me dire, je ne suis pas un ogre !

Bien, plus de rats de bibliothèque et plus d'idiot, ça me va ! Marché conclu !

Oui je suis d'accord, c'est ce qu'il veut, et bien si tout veux tout savoir ça marche très bien sur moi ! Je suis pour lui une « sang de bourbe » donc la première à évincer, et encore plus parce que je suit une amie d'Harry, alors oui pardonne moi, d'avoir peur, je suis vraiment désolée !

J'espère que tu a d'autres arguments que les examens et les gros yeux d'Harry parce que pour le coup c'est moi qui suis vexée, je ne suis donc rien d'autre que la fille intelligente et l'amie d'Harry ? En gros si je comprends bien, je suis juste bonne à filer mon devoir et puis pour éviter de t'attirer des embrouilles avec Harry, tu t'excuse mais tu n'en pense pas un mot !

Hermione,

La fille juste bien avec son intelligence…..

* * *

Bon une Hermione un tant soit peu énervé faut dire qu'il est pas toujours très fin le Ron… mais bon on lui pardonne quand même, lol !

Bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Selphie451 : et oui se trois allusions qu'Hermione n'as pas vraiment remarqué, elle va lui faire cracher le morceau ! biz'

Servane : ah mon avis la Ron va vite dégonfler, c'est aussi un autre moyen de rééquilibrer, non ? lol … bisous

SanDawn08 : comment ça enfin et encore ? lol….. bon et bah oui encore un peu d'attente, mais ça va venir promis ! Biz'

Axoo : bah c'est Ron, il est timide, pov choupinou….lol….. entre de gens d'âge mental de quatre ans, on se comprend lol ! Bisous, et la carpe diem, lui a pas vraiment plus à la brune… lol ! bisous miss !

Virg05 : bien sur que son corps réagirait, mais bon, Hermione étant Hermione, elle chercherait pas à comprendre et serait aussi gênée que lui je pense, non ? Biz'


	12. 12 ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

12ère lettre : 

Mione,

Bon d'accord peut être que tu connais mes réactions quand je m'énerve mais ça ne proue pas que tu me connais réellement !

Je m'en souviendrais, mais ne rêve pas, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de me frapper, puis que Harry nous parleras…

TU. M'ENERVE ! Tu n'as pas gagné, à la limite ex-equo et encore…

Je ne suis pas prévisible, tu dis pour ne pas perdre la face ! C'est tout !

Je ne peux pas te le dire parce que…. C'est…. Ça ne te regarde pas…. Et puis…. Je l'aime pas, point barre ! Ca ne va pas plus loin que ça, absolument pas, en aucune façon, il n'y à rien à ajouter, et aucune jalousie la dessous !

Et moi et Harry t'en fait quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va le laisser toucher à un seul de te cheveux ? Tu crois qu'on est pas là pour te soutenir ? Même si pour l'instant Harry à d'autre chose en tête, moi je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal !

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je t'assure, mais…. Argh ! Ok, ok, tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Ron,

Vraiment désolé et sincère…

* * *

Une réponse assez courte j'en conçois….. Désolée….. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer hein ? Bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : c'est vrai que dans les livres les persos de Ron et Hermione sont assez enfermés dans leur description première, casse-couilles et chieuse. Quand à Harry, alors il me soule royal, cette espèce de martyr prétentieux qui se complet dans son malheur, pouah, pouah, pouah…. Oulah je m'emporte…… désolée… bisous miss !

Virg05 : c'est même pas sur qu'elle le croit lui alors bon…. Lol ! biz'

SanDawn08 : à vrai dire je vois mal Ron lui dire cash, mais c'est sur se serait plus pratique, mais mi je n'aurais plus d'histoire…lol ! Merci et biz'

Selphie451 : et bien Ron s'excuse, incroyable, hein ? lol, merci et biz'

Mimille : et bien merci et voilà la suite ! biz'


	13. 13 ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

13ème lettre : 

Ron,

Si on part du principe que tu es tout de même très souvent énervé, je te connais, mais bon tu n'es pas non plus une boule de nerf, mais je te connais aussi sous d'autres aspects ! Qu'essayes-tu de prouver, on se connaît depuis maintenant 5 ans, 5 ans d'amitié, bien sur que je te connais et que tu me connais….. D'ailleurs pourquoi on se dispute sur un sujet aussi idiot ?

Et dieu seul sait que parfois pourtant, je suis sur qu'une baffe pourrait te remettre les idées en place…. Mais tu as de la chance, je suis une pacifiste…

Bien, bien, monsieur mauvais perdant, alors c'est bon disons ex-equo.

Si tu préfère le voir ainsi, mais je t'assure, que le fait de nier en bloque tout ce que j'ai peux dire, ne me montre que clairement que c'était bien le cas ! Après tu fais bien comme tu veux, comme d'habitude..

Mais il n'y a que toi qui parle de jalousie envers Victor ! Je n'ai pas dit ça . Et puis tu n'es pas idiot, il doit bien avoir une raison qui fait que tu ne l'aimes pas, tu n'es pas du genre à juger les gens comme ça, sur une première impression . J'aimerais vraiment savoir, pour au moins essayer de faire en sorte de ne plus t'énerver avec ce sujet…..

Je sais bien que toi et Harry êtes là, mais je…. Je suis tout de même morte de peur Ron… nous sommes en pleine guerre, et les gens comme moi seront les premiers à mourir, avec les moldus, donc les gens comme mes parents, comment veux-tu que je reste calme, et prennent tout ça à la légère !

Bien sur que je veux savoir ce que tu penses, pourquoi c'est si stupide que tu ne peux pas me l'expliquer ? Où bien, il n'y a pas de raison autre que mes devoirs, et les regards d'Harry ?

Hermione,

Qui ne sait pas encore si elle accepte tes excuses, il lui faut une raison valable !

* * *

Et bien voilà une autre lettre, les choses avancent tout doucement, je vous promets du changements dans la prochaine lettre ! bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : ça va je te pardonne, lol ! Contente que tu penses pareil que moi sur Harry ! bisous !

Axoo : Alors que penses-tu de cette lettre, moi je l'aime bien….. J'imagine tout à fait Ron entrain de l'écrire, qui galère et s'énerve tout seul, pour finalement se sentir tout penaud…. Lol ! Bisous miss !

Selphie451 : alors que penses-tu de cette lettre ? biz'

Virg05 : c'est en effet vrai, mais bon faudrait quand même essayer…Lol ! biz'

Loufette : et bien merci beaucoup et en espérant que cette suite te plaise ! biz'

Gaelle Gryffondor : et bien merci et voilà la suite ! biz'

Ronnie : et bien je suis contente que cela te plaise et voilà la suite ! biz'


	14. 14ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

14ème lettre : 

Mione,

Pourquoi on se dispute sur un sujet aussi idiot ? Parce que tu es aussi têtue que moi ! Que tu aimes avoir raison, tout comme moi…. Je ne sais pas, la plupart du temps je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se dispute, alors bon….

Toi, pacifiste ? C'est qui , qui a frappé Malefoy en troisième année ? Mais bon, ça , je te l'accorde t'es pas une violente dans l'âme….

Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant !

Bien d'accord, je préparais une repartie bien cinglante, et tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça m'as coûté de me retenir ? Ca te va ?

Non, je ne juge pas les gens comme ça, mais disons que, je n'aime pas les manières qu'il a avec toi…. Et puis vu comme c'est parti tu vas nous abandonner pour lui ! Voilà, t'es heureuse !

Je ne te dit pas de prendre tout ça à la légère, et puis tu sais très bien que n'importe qui dans l'ordre serait d'accord pour être le gardien du secret de tes parents ! Et tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Quand je dit que personnes n'aura le droit de te faire du mal, tant que je suis là, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, non ?

Bien, alors je vais te le dire….c'est parce que tu es mon amie, que quand je sais que tu as pleuré à cause de moi, je me sens mal. Que malgré tout tu compte pour moi bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire, que je m'en eux toujours de t'avoir dit ce que j t'ai dit, que ça me détruit quand tu ne me parles plus, tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de toi…..

Ron,

Qui ne veut plus continuer à se taire…

* * *

Du changement, du changement, alors vous en pensez quoi ? bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Selphie451 : et bien voilà la suite ! merci et biz'

Axoo : alors la lettre de Ron, celle qui n'as pas relu de peur de tout effacé ? lol ! bisous miss

VirgO5 : ils seraient presque capable de s'entretuer ! lol ! merci et bisous !

Aminteitha : complètement faux ? Non il se contente de la vérité, enfin une partie…. Lol ! Biz'

Loufette : alors pour tes questions, je ne sais pas trop en fait, j'hésite à les faire se retrouver, ça casserait un peu les trucs des lettres, je ne sais pas trop, je verrais bien, pour l'instant c'est encore des lettres ! Biz'


	15. 15ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

15éme lettre : 

Ron,

Mais je sais qu'on a tous les deux un caractère assez fort et emporté, mais pourquoi je ne me dispute comme ça qu'avec toi, et pas par exemple avec Harry ? Dans le fond je dois bien avouer que ça m'amuse pas mal de te voir enragé, ne le prends pas mal, mais bon, c'est comme ça…

Bien, merci, et puis au cas où tu ne te souvienne pas, Malefoy, l'avais réellement mérité cette claque !

Tu es un mauvais perdant !

Oui ça me va ! Mais je le savais déjà….

Les manières qu'il a avec moi ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, là ? Je te signal qu'il est plus aimable que toi la plupart du temps ! Que Victor m'éloigne de vous ? Que veux-tu dire, je ne comprends pas bien, jamais je ne partirais pour la Bulgarie si c'est que tu veux dire, Victor est un ami certes, mais vous comptez plus pour moi que lui, jamais personne ne compteras plus que vous !

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Ron, tu le sais bien…. C'est juste que… c'est en moi, et ça rien ne le peux changer. Et puis explique moi donc ce que tu pourrais bien faire alors que tu es au terrier et moi à Londres ?

Je suis…. Touchée…. Vraiment, je ne pensais pas un jour entendre ( lire) de telle paroles venant de ta part…. je dois dire que tu comptes aussi pour moi, et que j'ai aussi besoin de toi…..

Hermione,

Qui est prête à écouter tout ce que tu as lui dire….

* * *

Et bien voilà, les choses avancent doucement mais sûrement !

J'en profite pour dire que je risque de publier moins rapidement, tout simplement parce que la fin de cette lettre me pose problème, et d'ailleurs j'ouvre les votes, vous voulez une fin, où ils se retrouvent, quitte à casser l'esprit épistolaire de cette fic, ou une fin sans qu'ils se retrouvent, à vos votes !

Bises à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Selphie451 : et oui, Hermione est moins explicite que lui, mais bon…. Bisous !

Axoo : ahhhhhhhh, tu crois que Ron comprendras les allusions….. faut voir, ça dépend !lol ! Bisous miss !

DeFunes : et bien merci et voilà la suite !

Loufette : et bien merci ! et oui le fin me pose un peu problèmes….. bises

Gaelle Gryffondor : et bien merci et voilà la suite !

Vava Cracra ; et bien merci beaucoup ! Billy et Menssa écrivent super bien ! C'est génial ! Et j'irais lire ta fic ! Bises

Virg05 : merci ! et c'est vrai au bout d'un moment ils seraient à cour d'arguments ! Est-ce que tu as lu « Comment le sexe peu tout changer » de Ange, c'est très sympa, et justement un moment ils ses retrouvent enfermés tous les deux ! Si tu ne l'as pas lu, je te la conseille elle est génial ! Bises

Lau : merci, et oui commence à se dévoiler….. et Hermione écoute attentivement ! Bises

Aminteitha : Ah oui Ron va parler ! Il arrivera à lui dire, promis ! Bises

SanDawn08 : et bien merci, et maintenant ça va avancer un peu entre eux…. Bises


	16. 16ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

15éme lettre : 

Mione,

Moi aussi j'aime te faire rager….. Et puisque je suis parti sur les confessions je vais continuer…. Quand tu t'énerves, tu as cette lueur dans les yeux, qui est assez particulière, et que j'aime bien, et je suis fier dans être la source !

Je sais que Malefoy l'avait mérité, je te taquine Mione….

Je ne suis pas un mauvais perdant !

J'abandonne…..

Je n'ai pas été assez clair, je crois…. Je veux dire, que je suis pratiquement sur qu'il cache ses véritables intentions…. Et puis quand je dis qu'il va t'éloigner de nous, c'est qu'il finiras sûrement par mieux te connaître que nous…..enfin je veux dire…. C'est déjà à lui que tu te confis….. et puis…. Un jour…. Tu finiras par l'aimer plus que …… plus que nous et….. Merde, je veux pas, c'est tout !

Pour le problème de la distance, on peut le régler sans problème, mes parents sont d'accords, pour que tu viennes finir les vacances avec nous, qu'en dis-tu ? Et là au moins, tu ne pourras plus rien dire sur la protection ! On sera tout le temps ensemble ! Alors ?

Toi qui me connaît tu devras savoir que je ne dit pas les choses de ce genre, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de les penser, souvent, tout le temps…..

Ron,

Un peu perdu dans ses sentiments….

* * *

Un lettre assez courte j'en conçois, mais pauvre Ron il est assez perdu, faut le comprendre ! lol ! Sachez que j'ai bien pris en considération vos réponses quand à la fin de cette fic, je réfléchis encore ! Merci et bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : je penche plutôt pour la solution les mots ont tellement d'effet ! C'est plus choupi comme ça ! Pauvre Ronichou un peu perdu….. je le plains presque, mais non en fait ! lol bisous !

Gaelle Gryffondor : euh…… Dix votes ? Je ne sais pas encore, pour l'instant tout ceux qui ont répondus sont pour, donc je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix….. Biz'

Virg05 : merci ! et moi je fais pareil que toi, je relis souvent celle que j'aime ! biz'

ZredPoppy : et bien merci, et puis apparemment vous voulez tous la fin où ils se retrouvent donc bon….. on vas essayer de faire ça… merci et biz

Servane : tout est dans la nuance…. Lol ! Mon problème pour la fin… pas vraiment réglé...mais bon, je trouverais ! lol ! gros bisous !

Aminteitha : et oui, un peu de progression, doucement mais sûrement ! lol ! biz'

SanDawn08 : et bien vu que tout le monde veut une fin où ils se retrouvent je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je crois….. biz et merci !

Hot Babe : et bien merci ! Et pour la fin, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, donc bon….. ils se retrouveront je pense ! merci et biz'

Loufette : alala…. Eu moins une personne qui comprends ce que je veux dire, mais bon tu veux quand même une fin où ils se retrouvent, tu ne me laisse pas non plus le choix….. lol ! Merci et biz'

Phoque : je pense que Ron va t'écouter d'ici peu, si ça peu te rassurer ! Biz'

Lau : et bien merci, et voilà une autre lettre pour t'aider dans l'évolution ! biz'


	17. 17ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

16ème lettre : 

Ron,

Pour être fier, tu peux oui, il n'y a que toi qui arrive à me faire sortir de mes gongs comme ça ! C'est aussi pour ça que je m'énerve ! Pourquoi fasse à toi je perds mes moyens ?

Tu me taquines, tu me taquines….. Et ça m'énerve parce que ça marche !

Tu es un mauvais perdant !

Mais enfin, Ron, Victor est un ami, certes, mais jamais il ne vous remplacera toi et Harry… Et je ne me confis pas lui…. Enfin je veux dire, je lui parle de ma vie certes, mais il ne sais rien que vous ne sachiez pas déjà…. Et puis, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose c'est vers vous que je me tournerais, vers TOI et Harry, pas Victor.

Mes parents sont d'accord pour me laisser venir chez toi ! Ce sera donc avec plaisir que je viendrais ! Moi, loin de mes parents, il seront aussi plus en sécurité je pense ! Merci !

Je sais que tu ne dis pas les choses, mais je ne sais pas très bien ce qui t'en empêche…. Enfin je veux dire, il faut profiter que les personnes sont près de nous pour leur dire qu'on les aime !

Hermione,

Qui aimerait t'aider dans tes sentiments….

* * *

Lettre…. Réponse… Hermione…. Commentaires….Vous connaissez le refrain, n'est ce pas ?lol

Merci et bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Gaelle Gryffondor : et bien voilà la suite, qui je l'espère, ne c'est pas fait attendre trop longtemps et n'a pas causer ta mort, je m'en voudrais beaucoup ! lol ! Merci et bises !

Axoo ; rien que ça, m'étriper….. y'a que les vielles pour avoir des pensée comme ça, lol ! Et Hermione va venir au Terrier, mais pas tout de suite…. Merci et gros bisous spèce de vielle !

Virg05 : me lyncher…. Ne pas s'inquiéter… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le mettre dans la même phrase ? Devant une telle menace, je ne peux que respecter le choix de mes chers lecteurs ! lol !Merci et bises !

Rupertforever : Et oui, ils commencent doucement… biz'

Mimille : je ne t'en veux pas, va ! ET oui Hermione accepte d'aller au Terrier, c'est y pas mognon ! lol ! Merci et bises !

Aminteitha : oui, parfaitement, perdu dans ses sentiments, et avec en prime une Mione qui accepte de l'aider ! lol ! Merci et bises !

Loufette : Wahou ! Deux reviews pour le pris d'une ! lol ! Et bien merci beaucoup et en espérant que cette suite t'ai plu ! bises !

Liloune : Et bien merci beaucoup, et ne t'en fait, ils vont bientôt se dévoiler, encore un peu de patience… merci et biz'


	18. 18ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

18ème lettre : 

Mione,

Je suis très fier en effet, faire perdre ces moyens à Hermione Granger, ce n'est pas une mince affaire ! Peu de personnes y arrive, je suis FIER d'en faire parti !

Je ne taquinerais pas si cela ne marchait pas…. Ce serait moins drôle !

Je ne suis pas un mauvais perdant !

Tu dis que tu tournerais vers Harry et moi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, mais c'est pour l'instant ... Tu ne sais pas si les choses ne vont pas changer…. Moi je ne veux pas qu'elles changent, ou du moins pas comme ça…. Je veux dire…. Je sais qu'on a aucun droit sur toi mais… Si seulement on pouvait enfermer les personnes à qui l'on tient pour ne jamais qu'elles partent…. C'est peut être ce qu'on aurait du faire avec Percy… Je ne veux pas qu'une chose comme ça se reproduise….

Mon père viendras te chercher, si tu as une cheminé et une vrai, histoire que le coup ou l'on c'est retrouvé coincé derrière un mur chez Harry ne se reproduise pas, il la fera relier au réseau, sinon il viendra en voiture je pense…. A moins qu'on se retrouve sur le chemin de traverse, que préfères-tu ?

Profiter du temps où les personnes sont près de nous pour leur dire qu'on les aime…. Mouais…. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand même… mais bon, allez je me lance…. Alors, je pense que je peux dire que, d'une certaine façon, et dans une optique tout à fait réaliste, après tout, vu qu'on est amis depuis longtemps, je pense pouvoir dire que je t'aime en quelque sorte….

Ron,

Qui n'attends que ton aide….

PS : j'ai eu mes résultats de BUSE…. Pas glorieux, mais juste assez pour continuer sur la carrière d'Auror. Et toi ?

* * *

Et bien voilà une autre lettre qui attends vos commentaires, comme toujours ! Merci et bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

SanDaw08 : et oui ça se précise…. Les choses avancent entre eux ! Toujours contente que cela te plaise ! merci et bisous

Mimille : alors pour répondre à ta question, il y a quelque chapitres, j'avais lancé un sorte de sondage pour savoir si les lecteurs voulaient un fin toujours par lettres ou une fin où ils se retrouvent, le vote à dit : ils se retrouvent ! Donc la correspondance va s'arrêter oui, mais la fic non… Cela répond t-il à ta question ? merci et bises

Lau : et oui sur ce coup Hermione est pas très fine, mais bon, on lui en veut pas !lol ! Merci et bises

Loufette : oui ils vont se retrouver, bientôt ! Merci et bises !

Vava Crara : Il commence doucement… il faudra encore attendre un tout petit peu… merci et bises

Melimelusine : et bien merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira elle aussi ! Bises


	19. 19ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

18ème lettre : 

Ron,

Et bien moi je n'aime pas du tout quand je perds mes moyens ! Surtout contre toi… et ça m'énerve aussi que tu le saches, que tu t'en serves ! Car oui je suis persuadée que tu t'en sors lors de nos disputes, t'es loin d'être bête !

Moins drôle…. Pourquoi j'ai envie de dire que t'as raison ? Argh…..

Tu es un mauvais perdant !

Et comment voudrais-tu que les choses changent, Ron ? Ne trouves-tu pas un peu abusif le fait de vouloir garder les personnes toujours avec nous pour que jamais elles ne partent ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, personne ne nous appartiens, cependant, il est souvent plus facile de le considérer comme tel, si ce n'est que ça nous amène à penser des choses erronées, à agir de façon déplacé. Sous-entendrais tu que tu voudrais que je t'appartienne ?

On a une cheminée à la maison, et elle n'est pas murée, vous pouvez passer par la si vous voulez, et je suis sure que ton père va apprécier de se retrouver dans une maison moldue, n'est ce pas !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ? Je suis d'accord mais je trouve que tu écris une phrase bien longue pour juste quelques mots : je t'aime. Je ne te blâme pas, ce n'est pas toujours facile à dire, je suis d'accord, cependant cela ne reste que quelques mots adresser à un ami. En l'occurrence à mon meilleur ami : je t'aime Ron !

Pour mes buses, j'ai eu optimal dans toutes les matières sauf potion…. Ca me déprime, tu te rends comptes ! C'est inadmissible j'avais pourtant réviser…. Je ne comprends pas…. Bref…. Voilà quoi !

Hermione,

Qui espère sincèrement t'aider !

* * *

Et bien voilà la réponse d'Hermione, que pensez vous ? J'attends vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : je ne t'en veux pas ! Le « en quelque sorte »

Oui mais bon, c'est pas moi c'est Ron ! lol ! Gros bisous ma tite vielle !

Castel : et bien merci, ravie de voir que tu est encore là ! en espérant que cette suite te plaise ! Bises

Virg05 : le en quelque sorte, bah c'est Ron, faut pas lui en vouloir, il se cache derrière, c'est plus facile comme ça…. T'en qu'à faire je préfère me faire lyncher, parce que bon, le bûcher c'est pas mon truc !lol ! bisous !

Molly Deblois : et bien merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite t'as plut ! Bises

Loufette : Merci, merci, l'inspiration…. Faut pas me demander, je sais pas…. Un jour je lui donnerais un nom, pour la remercier !lol ! Bises

Frudule : et bien merci, et ravie de voir que tu as reveiwer ce chapitre, pour ce qui est des lettres, oui elle vont s'arrêter mais pas la fan, ils vont se retrouver chez Ron pour le dernier chapitre je pense ! Bises

Lau : je suis d'accord avec toi, ça c'est quelque chose de concret ! Mais la pauvre, tu te rends compte de ce que ça a put lui coûter d'écrire ça ! alala, lol ! Merci et bises

SanDaxn08 : et non il ne l'a pas encore dit comme ça, mais au moins c'est déjà ça, non ? merci et bises

Vava Crarcra : il ne s'est pas complètement jeté dans l'eau, il se cache derrière l'amitié et Hermione fait pareil ! Mais bon, c'est au moins ça ! Merci et bises

Ko-Vania : bah oui, c'est Ron, qui fait de très longue phrases sans queue ni tête, pour dire quelque chose de très court, faut pas lui en vouloir !Lol ! Merci et bises

Gaelle Gryffondor : et bien merci, c'est court et clair !Bises


	20. 20ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

19ème lettre : 

Mione,

Moi, je ne me sers absolument pas de tes pertes de moyens….. Que veux-tu, tu ne peux rien contre le charme Weasley…. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, je ne sais pas, la seule personne qui puisse y répondre c'est toi, et je serais curieux de connaître ta réponse !

Mais parce que j'ai raison sur ce point ma chère Hermione, allez dis-le, dis que j'ai raison !

Je ne suis pas un mauvais perdant !

Si je sous-entends que je voudrais que tu m'appartiennes ? Et bien…. Disons que…. D'une certaine façon oui…. Comme ça, même avec la guerre, je serais sur que rien ne t'arriveras, que quel que soit le « Victor Krum » qui arrive, tu resteras avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive…. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de le penser, mais c'est ce que je voudrais je crois…..

Mon père est en effet ravi de passer un peu de temps dans une maison moldue, ma mère l'est beaucoup moins, elle arrête pas de répéter à mon père de bien se tenir quand on va venir te chercher, c'est assez comique à voir ! On passeras sûrement après demain !

Ma frase est longue, tu trouves ? Je vais donc la réduire au maximum : je t'aime Mione…. Maintenant que je l'ai écrit ça me fait bizarre de le voir noir sur blanc, et je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose…. C'est ça en fait, je t'aime, c'est simple, clair et limpide maintenant…. Je t'aime….

Et bien tu devrais être fière ! Si je pouvais avoir les mêmes notes, moi… je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains…. Mais tu as quoi, si tu n'as pas eu O ?

Ron

Qui a compris….

* * *

Et bien voilà une autre lettre, il devrait normalement en rester trois si tout va bien, oui je pourrais encore changer quelque trucs, mais je ne pense pas. Donc après c'est trois lettres se sera leurs retrouvailles, vous êtes surs que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Bisous et merci à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : comment ça méchant Ron ? Roh…… pas bien, le pauvre…. Et bien voilà toi qui étais en mal d'amour que penses-tu de cette petite lettre ? Bisous ma tite vielle adorée !

SanDawn08 : bah oui c'est Hermione, et pour elle ne pas avoir O en potion c'est une catastrophe, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est marrante quand elle est comme ça ! Bises

Aminteitha : alors que penses-tu de la réponse de Ron ? Et d'après toi il c'est bien dépatouiller ou pas ? Bises

Vava Cracra : alors, j'espère que cette lettre t'as plus ! Que penses-tu de cette réponse ? Bises

Liline : alors pour l'instant elle se cache derrière l'amitié, mais elle va changer de discours un peu plus tard. Cela répond t-il à ta question ? merci et bises !

Loufette : c'est rai qu'ils sont mignons comme ça ! Mais ne t'en fait pas bientôt il ne sera plus question d'amitié ! Bises

Virg05 : et bien merci, et non pas pour moi la torturer, par contre je veux bien t'aider à torturer, là pour le coup ça ne me gène pas, lol ! bises

Frudule : mais oui il garde courage, elle comprendras, un jour prochain…lol ! bises

Mimille : oui le mot est dit, mais c'est pas encore la fin tout à fait, bientôt… bises

Anacofleb : et bien non ce n'est pas encore la fin… bientôt…. Bises

Gaelle Gryffondor : et bien merci ! Bises

Lau : oui c'est encore que de l'amitié mais bientôt ça changeras, promis…lol… bises


	21. 21 ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

21ème lettre : 

Ron,

Alors j'ai beaucoup réfléchis au pourquoi du comment de mes pertes de moyens et je crois avoir trouvé une réponse… toi qui étais si curieux, voilà la réponse : tu es quelqu'un que j'affectionne beaucoup tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Tu es emporté, vivant, drôle, attachant, et parfois gauche. Mais quand tu t'énerves contre moi je dois dire que tu es tout autre. Tu es passionné, exalté, vibrant. J'aime aussi cette partie de toi, moins sage, c'est à ces moment là le plus souvent que je perds mes moyens, même après des années de bagarre entre nous, ce côté de toi, me surprends toujours…… Voilà l'explication….

Oui tu as raison….. et tu es un mauvais perdant…

Le fait que tu n'ait pas le droit de penser que je t'appartiennes n'est pas vraiment le problème je pense… dans mon esprit l'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un, c'est presque magique…. Comme un lien plus fort que tout…. Mais quelque que soit le "Victor Krum" qui viendra, tu seras toujours Ron…. Et pour moi tu as bien plus d'importance que quiconque tu peux me croire… Quand à la guerre qui approche, je la conviction que tant que toi tu seras près de moi, il ne m'arriveras rien, je le pense sincérement…. Alors reste près de moi et personne ne m'enlèvera à toi….

Mes parents et moi attendons votre venu, moi avec sûrement plus d'impatience que mes parents !

Je préfère cette phrase quand elle réduite au minimum, je la trouve magnifique… et puis elle n'est pas écrite par n'importe qui…. Elle est écrite par toi… Ronald Weasley… laisse moi te dire une chose moi aussi : je t'aime Ron….

Hermione,

Simplement heureuse…..

* * *

Pardon…… sincèrement désolé….. pour le retard, ne me tapez pas je vous en pris…. Je peux vous jurez que le prochain chapitre arriveras beaucoup plus rapidement…. Merci à tous et encore désolée…. Bises !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Servane : et oui une déclaration par écrit , et maintenant ça fait deux avec celle de Hermione….. désolé du retard… rôh bisous !

Axoo : et bien oui, elle a prit au sérieux, parce que bon, ça fait quand même u moment qu'ils tournent autour du pot, un peu de sérieux ne leur fait pas de mal ! bisous ma tite vielle !

Selphie451 : et oui les trois mots tant attendus sons enfin sorti, c'est comme ça non ? Bises !

SanDawn08 : oui c'est dit, ils ne peuvent plus revenir en arrière… un peu clown tu dis ? Noooooooon…. Juste timide…. Un tit peu quand même… lol ! bises !

Mimille : et bien ce qu'as répondu Hermione, qu'en penses tu ? Quand aux retrouvailles je n'ai pas vraiment le choix….. il y aura retrouvailles ! Vala vala…. Bises !

Amintheita : et oui Hermione a compris ? C'est pas trop tôt, tu me diras…. Depuis qu'ils tournent autour du pôt nos deux héros…. Bises !

Castel : le trop fameux charme weasley…. Ah bah oui…. Et Hermione a compris… c'est une bonne chose, non ? bises !

Frudule : et oui, ça lui a quand même pris 20 lettres, il faut encore voire comment il va répondre à la prochaine… lol… bises !

Vava Cracra : alors d'après toi, a-t-elle trouvé les mots juste, ou pas ? bises !

Jorhajo : ravie que tu es changer d'avis grâce à moi…. Et voilà la suite avec pas mal de retard… désolée… bises

Lau : et oui ça avance, il était temps quand même… bises

Gaelle Gryffondor : et bien merci

Anacofleb : et bien oui, tu n'as rêver, il a vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait, et oui il y aura des retrouvailles, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… bises !

Loufette : pour savoir comment ils vont se comporter il faudra attendre encore un peu mais c'est pour bien tôt, promis…. Bises

Virg05 : alors on va faire un marché, s'ils ne se retrouve pas, tu auras le droit de me lyncher, mais comme ils vont se retrouver je ne risque pas grand-chose… bisous !

Melimelusine : arf…. Ma lettre n'est pas vraiment plus longue et je suis en retard… désolée… en espérant quand même que cela t'ai plut… bises

Ko-vania : et oui la suite est arrivé, avec beaucoup de retard certes, mais là tout de même, c'est déjà ça….. désolée du retard…


	22. 22 ème lettre

**CORRESPONDANCE **

22ème lettre : 

Mione,

Alors comme ça je suis quelqu'un d'exalté, vibrant et attachant…. Je dois bien t'avouer que je ne me voyais pas du tout comme ça, mais après tout si tu le dis…. Non ! Même si tu le dis, je crois que j'ai du mal à te croire, je ne me vois pas du tout comme ça…. Et je me demande même comment tu peux me voir comme ça ?

Bon…. On arrête…. On fait la paix…. On va dire que tu as raison…. Et c'est bien parce que c'est toi que je dis ça….

Alors quand je dis que j'aimerais que tu m'appartiennes, tu trouves réellement ça magique ? Ou tu dis ça dans une optique plus générale ? J'aime t'entendre dire que personne ne t'enlèvera à moi, c'est rassurant. Et crois moi bien, si la condition est que je reste près de toi, je ne vais pas me défiler, tu peux en être sure !

Ma petite préfète impatiente ? J'aimerais bien voire ça, le voir de mes propres yeux, tu peux en être sure !

Tu m'aimes ? Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime ?

Ron,

Qui ne sait pas vraiments'il doit être heureux ou soucieux…….

* * *

Et bien voilà une suite, qui se sera fait attendre, et j'en suis vraiment désolée….. je suis aussi désolée de la taille de cette lettre, mais il faut comprendre le petit Ron un peu déboussolé par la dernière lettre de la petite Mione…. Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre, et dernier aussi, arrivera bientôt, je le promets ! Biz' à tous !

Pour les reviews je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre aujourd'hui mais je tiens tout de même à remercier beaucoup, beaucoup tout ceux qui en ont posté une, à savoir : **Aminteitha, SanDAwn08, Axoo, Virg05, Anacofleb, Loufette, Rupertforever, Eileen Ana, Jorajho, Mimille, Frudule, Allima, Servane, Vava Cracra, princess-Jill** ! merci à tous !


End file.
